Main Page
Welcome to Globalvision's wiki about all things wiki, a wiki wiki if you will. Through this wiki, Globalvision hopes to: # Gather as much information as possible about wikis and share it on this wiki # Produce a feature-length documentary about the wiki phenomenon # Enable a collaborative wikimentary in which everybody has an opportunity to mash up, add to, edit and improve our rough cut which we've already created and posted. *Come to our Press page to read up on the newest media surrounding wikis. *Come to our Segments page to contribute to our ever-growing list of wiki applications. *Come to our Video editing page to learn about and try out the latest online editing software and to help us decide the best post production methods for our collaborative Wikimentary. *Come to our Clips page to view and download all of the footage we've gathered about the wiki phenomenon. *Resources can be collected on the resources page. The time is right for the production of a comprehensive, entertaining, informative and professional documentary to explore the full range of the wiki phenomenon in its many manifestations. It's also time for the creation of the world's first wikimentary, an online collaboration extending the wikipedia model to the world of rich, online media. Wikimentary Rough Cut "Video Stub" Award-winning filmmaker Rory O'Connor has already shot hours of footage at the first two Wikimania gatherings, and has established good relations with many of the principal players in the wiki world. He is now seeking support to complete a film. Watch minutes 1-7 and 7-14 of the rough cut below. {|width="100%" |- valign="top" cellpadding="0px" cellspacing="0px" |style="width:50%; padding: .5em; border: 1px solid #F9c9ff; color: #000; background-color: #FFFFF4;"| "I've seen things like this happen once or twice before," says Mitch Kapor, Head of the Open Source Applications Foundation, "We're at the Big Bang of the next information revolution." The Wiki Way Proposal for a Documentary Film :Directed By Rory O’Connor In little more than a decade, since software developer Ward Cunningham invented the first ‘writeable web page’ and dubbed it a wiki after riding one of Hawaii's quick Wiki Wiki buses ("I was going to call it Quickweb," Cunningham says, "and then I remembered these buses I took during a trip to Hawaii, and I thought, 'That's cooler!'") the wiki phenomenon has exploded into public consciousness, growing at an exponential pace, rivaled only by...well, that of Wikipedia itself, the free online encyclopedia that adopted and adapted Cunningham’s program to became one of the world's most visited web sites. Cunningham had worked for years in virtual obscurity, creating and running his own private wiki and using it to communicate with a group of other programmers called the Portland Pattern Repository software developers community (now better known as the WikiWikiWeb or C2.) The software Cunningham developed uses a simple formatting language that lets anyone with a browser edit a page. Together the community of developers came up with a uniquely collaborative way of working. They were encouraged not just to review, comment on and criticize each other's online contributions, but also to change them. In time, Cunningham saw that when people work together cooperatively, they could create a product greater than the sum of its parts. Unwittingly, Cunningham had created one of the greatest social networking tools ever invented. One fateful day, Cunningham received a query from an Internet entrepreneur named Jimmy Wales, who asked if the tool could be used to create a free online encyclopedia. "Yes," Cunningham replied. "But then it wouldn't be an encyclopedia. It would be a Wikipedia." It turned out to be both. But it took the vision of Wales -- and what rapidly became an online global army -- to take the wiki phenomenon to the next level. Offered the chance to create content and handed a tool that made it easy and fun, a community began to coalesce around the Wikipedia site. In rapid order, thousands, then tens of thousands, then literally hundreds of thousands of articles, photographs, illustrations, maps and other means of knowledge transfer were contributed, corrected, improved and posted online in dozens of languages. From Answers.com to Ask.com to Apple to the almighty Google itself, hundreds of other Web sites and technology companies -- many of them commercial in nature -- now employ the Wikipedia content and site in a variety of ways. And more and more people have begun to invent more and more applications for Cunningham's 'quick and writable' web page as well. Enterprise wikis. Memory wikis. Wikia. WikiHow. Congresspedia.Wikitorials. ShopWiki. Avianfluwiki. Brandwiki. Wikimentaries. Wiktionary. Productwikis. ComedyWiki. Wikiquote. WikiTravel. Wikisource. WoWWiki. Steal This Wiki. Wikocracy -- the list is long and getting longer everyday, as the wiki universe progresses from the initial Big Bang and continues its expansion into realms none of us can yet imagine... In any event, the time is now right for the development and production of a comprehensive, entertaining, informative and highly professional documentary film that will explore the full range of this fascinating phenomenon in all its manifestations. I am an award-winning veteran writer/director/producer of numerous films and television programs, and have already shot more than a dozen hours of footage at the first two annual Wikimania gatherings, where hundreds of self-styled "Wikipedians" from dozens of countries came together, and have already established and excellent relations with many of the principal players in the wiki world. More examples of edited footage are available here. We are still in the early stages of the Wikimentary project and would love to hear your input and obtain your support. Although we've been actively researching the wiki phenomenon for quite some time, we still know only a fraction of what's happening out there with new applications and groups. So one of the most helpful things you can do is peruse our and add what we're missing. We'd like to make a comprehensive list of topics and types of wikis that exist. We'd also love for you to share your experiences with us in the discussion section of this site. On this wiki * Clips * Segments * Video editing * Press Category:Copyright tags